


Truly, madly, deeply

by Rising_Phoenix



Series: The New Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter & Noah-centric, packlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Noah finally moves in with the pack and makes his plans true to propose to Peter...and the identity of Scott's new girlfriend back in Beacon Hills is revealed...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, pre-Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey
Series: The New Hale Pack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216934
Comments: 32
Kudos: 172





	Truly, madly, deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastDazbog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastDazbog/gifts), [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts).



> I never planned to write a sequel to Reunion, but damn, you guys really blew me away with your feedback. I have writer's block, haven't written since September and never wrote before for Teen Wolf (at least nothing I have published anywhere except for one chapter several years ago on my now gone account... LOL) and I never ever expected to be so accepted and get such a warm welcome from your guys. So, it's all your fault that I wrote this and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Again, I'm currently not planning to continue this, but well...my words are not worth much these days, so...who knows?
> 
> Dedicated to all the sweet people who showed me love!!! And especially to Bast, my Twitter Teen Wolf buddy (pre Chris/Isaac for you and me!!!!), and my beloved Turid (sorry to drag you in my Teen Wolf mess, I love you deeply!!!) You guys mean the world to me!!!

Stiles remembered like yesterday the morning when he had found out about his dad and Peter not so subtle being in a secret relationship. He had been surprised but not close to being as shocked as Noah and Peter had thought, he would be when Peter strolled into the kitchen one morning, hair messy, with a dopey smile on his face, and wearing one of Noah’s Beacon Hills Sheriff Station t-shirts. Stiles had frowned, had then been distracted by Derek who had asked him about the case he was working on back at the FBI, and then his dad had come in and was wearing something that looked weirdly like the v-neck that Peter had worn last night during dinner. Again, Stiles had frowned, hat watched how his dad had very much tried to avoid getting into too close proximity of Peter’s, had watched how his dad had whispered something to Peter that made Peter chuckle and Derek’s ears turn red, but the last giveaway was that his dad prepared a cup of coffee for Peter, exactly the way he liked it.

Only when both older men had sat down at the table, having their breakfast with Derek and Stiles in the packhouse in the early morning hours before the rest of the pack would get up, and had eaten a few spoonfuls of cereal in Peter’s case and scrambled egg whites in his dad’s case, that Stiles had stared at both from narrowed eyes and just asked for how long they had been together. The sheriff had spluttered and had to spit some eggs into a napkin, choking, while Peter grinned and told him that they had been seeing each other for a few months already, since Stiles’ and Derek’s wedding.

For three days Stiles had been pissed at his dad for not trusting him enough with his bisexuality, and for five with Derek, who had known, and for a whole week with the rest of the pack, who all most definitely had smelled something going on and nobody had cared to tell him that his own dad was dating his husband’s uncle, but then he had forgiven them and moved on, had hugged his dad when he brought him to the airport, together with Peter, and say a tearful goodbye and told him that whatever made him happy, it made Stiles happy too. On their drive back home, he jokingly threatened Peter with killing him if he should ever hurt his dad, and both knew that only part of that threat had been a joke.

And now, six years later, six years of a long-distance relationship, hour-long phone calls, spontaneous trips to the other coast from either, Noah Stilinski had decided it was time to finally retire, had sold with Lydia’s help the house that he once had bought with his wife and had raised his son in, and had packed everything up to move east. The truck with his belongings had left a few days before he and his family, who had picked him up without Peter’s knowledge, boarded a plane to get him home, to a new home where he wanted to spend the remaining years of his life with the man who had filled his calloused heart with new life and made him smile each and every day.

Lydia, Cora, Malia, Ethan, and Jackson had left a day before, so he, Stiles, Derek, and Tally picked now Derek’s car up at the airport where they had left it, and started the last part of his journey home, and which each passing minute, he grew more nervous. Derek was sitting in the backseat with Tally, reading her a story, while Stiles drove and he was tapping his left hand nervously on his thigh.

Stiles looked over at him and smirked.

“Why are you so nervous, Dad?” He asked.

Noah sighed.

“If I knew,” he replied. “Maybe I should have told him I’m moving here. What is he doesn’t like it?”

Derek leaned a little forward, putting a hand on Noah’s shoulder.

“Believe me, Peter would have not spent the past years holding out for you if he was not serious about your relationship,” the alpha said. “He considered giving up his position and move back to Beacon Hills, but there are too many bad memories there.”

Noah nodded.

“Yes, he told me,” he mused. “He felt bad about making the decision to stay with his pack. But it was the right decision, he needs the stability you guys give him. God knows an unstable Peter is the last thing we need.”

Stiles chuckled.

“God beware him finding an alpha to kill and turn another reckless teenager,” he laughed.

“No, one Scott McCall is enough for this world,” Derek sighed.

“He was a good kid,” Noah meant the moment that Stiles steered the car through the gate that was leading to the property on which they had built the houses that were homes to their pack members.

The central house, a large ranch-style house, was occupied by Stiles, Derek, and Tally, as well as Peter, Chris, and Isaac, who held those positions in the pack that was the most important to the stability of the pack, and also held the large living area and kitchen that made the pack’s den.

Noah chewed on his bottom lip, in a very Stilinski fashion, when he saw the moving truck already packed close to the house and an annoyed-looking Peter Hale standing on the porch, wearing jeans and a dark shirt, hold a mug in one hand.

“Fuck,” Noah whispered.

“You said a bad word, grampa,” Tally meant from the backseat, making Noah groan. “That is one dollar for the swear jar.”

“A whole dollar?” Noah asked in mock shock.

Tally nodded.

“That was a very bad word.”

“It really is,” Noah confirmed. “I promise I will do better, princess.”

Stiles parked the car and they all left it, stretching a little before Noah turned to face the man who had made no move to approach them. Instead, Peter leaned against one of the wooden pillars and stared with one raised brow at his nephew and his family.

“Good to have you back, alpha,” he said when Derek went to greet him, scenting his neck only shortly, which made Peter close his eyes for a second. Still, he did not want to show weakness and how much it meant to him that Derek had forgiven him all his sins and had welcomed him into his pack with open arms, giving him the position he had been trained for since childhood, and made him feel like he belonged somewhere.

He caught the little girl that was running towards him after he put down the mug and scented the pup now himself.

“I missed you, Unca Peter,” Tally explained very seriously. “Have you been good?”

He laughed, relaxed and showing wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“I have been very good,” he replied, which made Stiles, who had followed his daughter, laugh himself.

“I believe it when I see it,” he meant and was pulled into a tight hug, but noticed how Peter was a little tense, looking over Stiles’ shoulder at the other man who was still keeping a little distance.

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Peter meant stoically, sarcasm in his voice. “Or more, the wolf.”

“Hey Peter,” Noah said, coming closer.

The two men looked at each other and Stiles could see how his dad was uncertain and how Peter was considering him as if he was facing a fight, assessing an opponent instead of his partner.

“Got to tell me anything?” Peter then asked, sounding snarky.

“I...uhm,” Noah started, but was unable to finish when Peter moved quickly as lightning and melted into the bone-crushing embrace they shared.

Peter nuzzled his neck and Derek saw how his uncle’s whole body shivered and trembled slightly while Noah’s eyes looked suspiciously moist.

“Welcome home, Noah,” Peter whispered. “Welcome home.”

****

When Peter went downstairs in the afternoon of the next day, after a very long night he spent blissfully content in his lover’s arms, and a day filled with annoying phone calls checking in with other packs and reaching out for information that Stiles had required, he frowned.

Derek and Stiles were standing in the open hallway of the main house, getting ready to go out, Stiles wearing a gorgeous three-piece-suit in a stony grey, while Derek was in all black, emphasizing his pale green eyes, both looking like they were taken right from a fashion photoshoot.

Peter had cocked a brow and was leaning against the stairway’s railing, watching them bicker and laugh for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“And what, my dearest nephews, would your plans be for the evening?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

Stiles grinned.

“Theater, dinner, and a nice evening with my husband,” he replied.

“Why was I not made aware of those plans?” Peter asked, making Stiles frown in return.

“And why would we have done that? It’s not like we have a curfew.”

“Maybe,” Peter began. “Just maybe because I am protective of the both of you and as the pack’s left hand it’s somewhat part of my job description to take care of your safety...”

Derek raised a hand, making Peter stop his tirade.

“Peter, we’re just going to see a play and then have dinner,” he said calmly. “I don’t think any evil entities will lurk in a small town’s theater to take us out.”

“Ah,” Peter made, raining a hand himself. “You can not know that, Derek, stranger things have happened.

“He does have a point,” Stiles meant.

“Not helping,” came from Derek. “Peter, don’t worry. We’re perfectly safe, besides, Lydia and Cora are coming with us...”

“...and nobody would dare to threaten a pregnant banshee,” Stiles finished his sentence, well aware that Peter could outsmart anything they had to say, but the older werewolf did not.

Instead, he stared at them for a moment and then sighed dramatically and waved them off.

“Then, in God’s name, go and have fun, children, I will entertain myself with Tally and Noah.

“Too much information,” Stiles mumbled. “Tally is staying with Chris tonight actually.”

Now, Peter’s expression was one of honest surprise. Usually, it was him who was watching his grandniece when Stiles and Derek had their date night, reading to her and brushing her hair, just like he had done many years ago with Laura and Cora and then with a girl that had never grown old enough to go to school. They knew how much it meant to them that they trusted him with Tally, after all, he had done and the many times he had shown that he was not a trustworthy person at all and that they had her stay in Chris’ apartment in the right side of the house instead of with him, it felt like a slap to his face.

“With Chris...,” he repeated.

“He asked if he could spend some time with her, so why not?” Derek asked, sounding carefree and as if he did not notice the change in his uncle’s scent.

“Yes,” Peter said, his voice thin and obviously fighting against. “Why not? So,” he continued with a cheerful smile as if brushing off the feeling of betrayal. “Have fun then, I expect to hear everything about your evening tomorrow at breakfast.”

Stiles laughed, making a few steps towards him and hugging him, much to Peter’s surprise.

“Same, Uncle Peter,” the younger man said and when he separated himself from him, Peter saw Stiles’ whiskey-colored eyes were wet.

He frowned once more but did not get a chance to inquire when Derek rushed Stiles out of the house and moments later the sound of their car was audible.

Slightly confused, a state he did not appreciate at all, Peter remained on the last step of the stairs for a moment before he turned to his right and made his way to the kitchen, where the next surprise was waiting for him.

Isaac was just putting something away and jumped a little when he noticed Peter.

“Stiles is right, you know? You need a damn bell,” Isaac sighed.

“What is going on here?” Peter asked. “And don’t think you can lie to me, you know I can hear it.”

“Why would I lie to you? And about what?”

Peter inched closer until he was so close that Isaac could feel Peter’s breath on his skin.

“What. Is. Going. On?”

“I. Don’t. Know. What. Youretalkingabout,” Isacc mocked his tone.

The once insecure beta had spent excessively much time in Chris’ company if anyone asked Peter, who would never admit that Isaac’s cockiness and sudden security were something that he admired. Once a broken and beaten boy, Isaac had turned into a confident young man who was as denmaker the haven of tranquility for the whole pack, who did not even take shit from someone as dangerous as Peter.

“What’s for dinner?” Peter asked.

Isaac shrugged.

“I’m not allowed to tell you.”

Not a lie.

What the fuck?

Peter stared into Isaac’s eyes, the head tilted to the side, obviously listening to his heartbeat.

“So, you’re not cooking for us? Pizza it is then?”

“Nope, and nope.”

“Isaac,” Peter hissed. “I’m not in the mood for games. If you don’t tell me right now what is going on here, I will tell Chris about a few certain things you shared with me when you had a glass too much on New Year’s Eve TWO YEARS AGO.”

Ah. There it was. A skip in Isaac’s heartbeat.

The younger wolf paled and pressed his lips together.

“The back terrace.”

“What am I supposed to do with that information?” Peter asked.

“Will you just go there and behave like a normal human being for once?” Isaac almost begged.

“Ah,” Peter made. “But I am not human, my dear Isaac.”

Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Just...go.”

Peter turned and was about to leave the kitchen when he looked over his shoulder and showed Isaac a lopsided grin.

“I am still considering having a heart to heart with Christopher though,” he snarked, dodging the towel that Isaac threw at him, and left finally for the terrace.

Stepping out into the chill evening, he was ready for further snarky remarks, his usual sass and everything that would keep people from seeing that he had feelings and that other people’s actions very much had an impact on him, but he blinked in surprise at the scenery that was unfolding before him.

The terrace, a work of art he, Noah, Chris, and Derek had built themselves with natural materials, was decorated with thousands of fairy lights that bathed the already darkened evening in an almost unreal mood.

The furniture, large seating areas, and places to chill together, were gone, and instead, there was a round table in the center of the terrace, white table cloth on it, white roses on top, and two places ready for dinner. He would have expected candles too, completing the romantic setup, but the man behind all this knew well enough about Peter’s feelings about an open fire or flame. The man who was standing at the other side of the table, wringing his hands in an almost nervous way.

“Noah?” Peter asked. “What...?”

“I thought we could have a date? Just you and me?”

Peter smiled without wasting a thought.

“That is lovely,” he said. “This all looks so beautiful, Noah.”

Noah seemed relieved, his fast heartbeat that had made Peter for a moment scared that he was about to have a heart attack, slowing down a little.

“Please,” Noah stuttered, which Peter found enchanting. “Please just sit down. Derek said...he said this is your favorite.”

Peter chuckled while sitting down, looking at the plate with food in front of him, telling him that he just came down from his apartment at the right time just before he would have been summoned.

“We’ve been dating for six years, Noah,” Peter smiled. “I’m very sure you would have known yourself what my favorite food is.”

Noah seemed to be in thought for a moment while sitting down opposite Peter, but then he relaxed again.

“Well,” Noah meant. “Then I’m really glad that Derek and I agree on what your favorite food is.”

“I’m more surprised that Derek knows...”

“Peter, Derek cares more about you than you will ever know. That boy is so bad with feelings, it’s not even funny. We all know the story that he told Stiles that he loves him for the first time the day he proposed.”

Peter laughed, cutting a piece of his lamb steak, and moaned around the bite of perfectly prepared meat.

“Compliments to the chef,” he said. “Isaac’s culinary skills are wasted on this pack of wolves, he could open a first-class restaurant anywhere.”

“But he chose family instead,” Noah finished his thought.

The two men looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

They finished their dinner with small talk and anecdotes from the past weeks in which they had not seen each other, now and then looking at each other in silence, sharing a meal and then the tiramisu for dessert, that this time made Noah moan sinfully

“I can’t shake the feeling,” Peter said finally while putting down his napkin. “That there is something on your mind.”

Noah did not look into Peter’s eyes, he did not look at Peter at all and instead stared at his glass with the remains of red wine.

“I...,” he began. “You’re right.”

Peter nodded, feeling a lump in his throat, feeling bile rise. This was it. The end. Noah was breaking up with him after all, and when he broke up with him after moving here, it meant that he would have to leave the pack. Noah was Stiles’ father, so much more important than Peter was to the pack, and then...

“I can hear your thoughts, “Noah said. “Stop it, love.”

Peter nodded, feeling like the little boy who his sister had found sneaking into the living room the night before Christmas and examining the presents. Talia had not tattled on him but had taken her curious little brother to his room and told him a story to distract him. God, he missed her so much.

“Peter,” Noah started.

“Noah, it’s ok,” Peter said. “I get it, I will just...”

“Will just shut up and let me speak, just this one time?”

Peter blinked at the former sheriff and nodded again, very slowly.

Noah cleared his throat.

“Peter,” he started again. “I...dammit...I had this whole speech prepared and now I have forgotten every single word. When I met you the first time, I was still married and Claudia had not yet gotten her diagnosis. You were a little shit who drove too fast and got into trouble all the time, God, Stiles reminded me so much of you when he was growing up, it’s ridiculous. I think he could only end up with a Hale, it’s like it was meant to be. Anyway, where was I...oh yes. I...I was happy with Claudia. She wasn’t easy to live with, and she was not the awesome mother and wife we all want to remember her as, but I was happy, and still, I could not stop thinking about that boy with the blue eyes and a touch of sarcasm that was unbelievable. You sassed your way out of every problem that you got yourself in. I was dreaming about you, I felt ashamed, and I thought about...what if? What if I leave Claudia for a young man who I didn’t even know if he felt something remotely the same? What if I raise my boy with Peter Hale instead of with a woman who neglected that boy even before...well, and then Claudia got sick. I couldn’t leave her anymore, I couldn’t think about leaving her anymore. Then you got married to Helen. When Claudia died...you know the story. I drank, but I did not drink because my wife died, I drank because I lost every chance with that one person who was always in my head. All those what-ifs, there were always there. Always in the back of my head,” Noah said, making Peter speechless for the first time in all the years they had known each other.

“I had no idea,” Peter whispered.

Noah blinked a tear away.

“I’m an idiot,” he said. “Then the fire happened, and...God...when they got you out of the house, when you were in the hospital, it was Claudia all over again when I went to visit you.”

Peter’s brows shot up.

“I thought that had been a coma dream,” he said. “You were really there?”

Noah nodded.

“Tried to stay away, but something pulled me to you. Then the shitshow that was your... let's call it alpha-phase...happened. And you died. I didn’t know, Stiles had still not told me about werewolves or anything happening, but I felt it the night they killed you. There was something waking me up that night and it felt like the worst pain I ever felt. A few months later, that pain stopped.”

Peter felt tears leave his eyes. He hated showing his vulnerability.

“I knew it when I was that boy with the too-fast car,” he said, his voice not much more than a whisper. “That’s why I tried to rouse you. But you were a married deputy with a kid, what chance would I have had to win over my mate?”

Noah’s smile was filled with pain, and still, his eyes showed some happiness.

“I thought so,” he said. “When Stiles explained to me what mates are, what he and Derek are to each other, I realized that that’s what you are to me. Even if we never had gotten together, I know that there’s a connection.”

Peter reached out and took Noah’s hand in his.

“All those years,” Noah continued. “It feels like I missed so much time that I could have been happy instead of being a half-empty glass. I don’t want to be a half-empty glass ever again and I want to spend these few remaining years I have with nobody but you.”

Noah got up and Peter’s eyes widened when he went down to one knee in front of him, holding his hand in his own, eyes locked in his.

“Peter Alexander Hale,” he started. “I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I’d be able to love anyone in my life. Truly, madly, deeply. I want you forever, I want you to be a Stilinski or dammit, me to be a Hale, I really don’t care. I just...will you marry me?”

Peter stared.

Unmoving.

He listened to Noah’s heartbeat. Steady, calming, strong.

There was no lie.

This was not a cruel joke.

A smile spread slowly over his face when he started to nod, sob, laugh and cry all at the same time.

“Goddammit, Noah, yes,” he said. “Yes, yes, and yes again. I love you. I want to marry you.”

Noah pulled him into his arms and then sealed his lips with a kiss that was full of promise, full of hope, and without any doubt.

Never before in his life had Peter felt like he belonged as much as he belonged with Noah Stilinski, who now was pulling a white gold band from his pocket and slipped the ring over Peter’s finger, pale blue stones shimmering in the light.

He would never tell him that he had known about the purchase of this ring for weeks.

****

“...and the Jameson Pack asked for allowance to attend a wedding in our territory,” Chris said.

“How many?” Derek asked.

Chris turned the page of the report he was holding.

“Four of them, three wolves and a human,” he replied.

Peter hummed.

“Names?”

“Charlene and Tobias Jameson, Claire Danvers and Ken Dobbs.”

“Tobias is the oldest son of their alpha, Claire is their emissary,” Peter said without having to consider the mentioned names for a moment. “That’s high-level pack members. Did they mention anything about making a courtesy visit with us while they are here?”

“Not so far, no,” Chris replied. “And I don’t like it.”

Peter turned to Noah who was sitting next to him, sensing how he was confused by the significance.

“The Jameson Pack are known for being very territorial, and they have the habit of expanding their territory in not a peaceful way,” Peter explained. “This...wedding they attend to, do we have confirmation that that is real?” Chris nodded and Peter sighed. “I don’t like it. Let me put out my feelers before we agree to have them in our territory.”

Derek nodded.

“Agreed,” he said. “I don’t like it either.”

“You think they are scouting,” Noah stated.

“That’s what I am thinking, yes,” Peter said. “I think they want to see how strong we really are, and if they want to issue a challenge. I have someone in their territory...”

“You mean you have a spy in their territory,” Chris said with a chuckle.

“I have a spy in their territory, and I will have them check what they really want.”

“And you think they can find out?”

“I am sure they can find out,” Peter said with a wink. “They are my spy after all.”

Chris rolled his eyes, while Peter leaned back in his chair, taking Noah’s hand in his, not being able to resist pressing a short kiss to his knuckles. Chris smiled softly at the display of affection between his friends.

“I’m really happy for you,” he said, accepting a cup of coffee that Isaac, who had just gotten into Derek’s office to bring them refreshments, offered to him and gave the curly-haired beta a short nod, following him with his eyes until he left the room again. Feeling four pairs of eyes on him, Chris turned to look at Stiles and Derek, Noah and Peter, who all were looking at him with a weird smile on their faces.

“What?” He asked, drinking some of the coffee.

“When are you planning to make a move?” Stiles was the one to ask.

“A move? On what?”

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically and let out a deep sigh.

“On the mailman,” he said, hitting Chris with the folder that he had taken up from the table. “On Isaac of course, you idiot.”

Chris glared at him.

“He’s my daughter’s boyfriend,” he whispered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He was your dead daughter’s boyfriend,” Peter said, ignoring how everyone but Chris gasped at his bluntness. “And let me tell you, Allison was only dating him as a rebound for our beloved true alpha. It’s not like he was the love of her life or something.”

“I...,” Chris started but was interrupted when said rebound came back into the room, frowning shortly when he noticed that the five men around the table were staring at him and stopped talking.

“You’re freaking me out,” Isaac said. “We’ll have mac and cheese for dinner, Tally asked for it. This,” he handed an envelope to Peter. “was just brought by courier for your eyes only.”

When Peter grabbed the envelope, Isaac pulled it from his grasp, both brows raised.

“Be nice,” he said, a little growl in his voice, and Peter smirked.

Then, he left the room, muttering “weirdos” under his voice, and shut the door.

“Where were we...,” Peter started while opening the envelope and pulling out some papers. “Ah yes, Chris is going to ask Isaac out, is going to court him properly and admit finally that he is his mate.”

“Isaac is not...”

“Oh, he definitely is,” Stiles meant, his eyes though on Peter, who was reading with a stern impression, his jaw shifting which never meant anything good.

“What is it?” Derek asked.

Peter held a finger up, signaling that he was not finished yet, but then looked up.

“When you called me and told me about Scott’s girlfriend and how she reminded you of...,” he looked at Chris. “How she reminded you of Kate, I had someone look into who she really is.”

Stiles leaned forward, his forearms on the table.

“And?”

Peter took a deep breath.

“Her name is indeed Alice,” he started, not able to hide the hint of disgust in his voice. “She’s a high school teacher in Beacon Hills, teaching biology and chemistry. Member of a book club, and, what a surprise, a sport-shooting club in Beacon Heights. Lives with Scott in an apartment close to the preserve, no pets. No student loans, no loans for a car or the apartment, which she paid for, by the way, clean slate. She goes by Alice Ingram.”

Stiles felt his blood run cold, realizing the significance in that simple expression.

“Goes by,” he said. “That means that’s not really her name.”

Peter gave a nod, his eyes still on Chris, who himself felt like his heart was about to stop. Derek and Noah looked from Peter to Chris and back to Peter, Stiles was biting the nail of his thumb deep in thought.

They felt like they knew what would come, but none of them dared to finish that thought, nauseated by the possibility that lingered in the back of their heads since the high school reunion.

“Exactly. She started using that name a few weeks before she moved to Beacon Hills. Alice Ingram was non-existent before that, neither is known where and when she graduated school, college, or whatever. The Alice Ingram she uses the social security number of died twelve years ago. Sloppy work that,” Peter said, putting the paperwork down. “It would seem like our beloved Gerard, God bless not his soul, was much more virile in his old days than we would have ever liked to imagine.” He looked right into Chris’ pale eyes. “Her name is Alice Argent. Looks like you have a sister you did not know of, Christopher.”

**Author's Note:**

> So...to be continued? ;)
> 
> **************************************
> 
> Find me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/RisingPhnx22
> 
> Comments more than welcome! They give me life!!!
> 
> English is not my first language, please be kind.


End file.
